Sarah vs the new beginning
by H-i-C-h-A-r-A-h
Summary: Chuck is a regular guy who works at the Buy More. Sarah is a spy. She wants vacations. So she decides to go to Burbank. She want nice and quiet vacations to think. But something unexpected happens and she meets the man that will change her forever!
1. Chapter 1

author's note: English is not my first language so i'am sorry if there are some mistakes. This is my first fan-fiction story so i hope you like it. I love the show so i decided to make a story for my favorite couple Charah.I made some few changes because my computer went nuts and it just deleted some words. Sorry for those who have read it and didn't understand what i was writing.

I DON'T OWN CHUCK! If i had the ending of the series would be so much better!

CHAPTER 1

Sarah Walker that was her new cover name. She kind of like it. Well it was better than the others names that she got. She did not like at all the Jennifer Burton name, but this felt write. Her boss Graham wanted to sent her for a new assignment on Egypt. But she asked for 2 months vacation. After Bryce died she wanted a vacation for her self, to think. She thought that she loved him but little did she know. Graham gave her the vacation she wanted with pleasure. He saw that she wanted it badly. 1 year has passed after Bryce died and she kept going mission after mission. No dough she was his best CIA agent but she wanted some rest.

Sarah:

I think that Burbank is the right choice. My dad used to take me there to see my favorite beach. I love that place. Well i'am going to take those vacation and make them the best vacation that i ever had. Surely i will not have someone there but i want some peace and quiet. While she was thinking about Burbank she remember that one friend of Bryce is there...what...what was his name...Charles...no chuck..yes chuck. She remembered that name because it was a strange name and a painful history come with it. Well Bryce told her that he did what he did to protect him. Taking his beloved girlfriend and kicking him out of Stanford. He told her that he was his best friend. The most loyal, kind and nice person he ever met. She remembered while she was telling her this story Bryce was really sad and he just wanted to get the chance to tell him the truth to win his friendship back...but CIA didn't really let him do it. It was a secret and it should stay that way! Ok enough with the thinking she thought i must start packing...and i should inform Graham to send me my Porche to Burbank because 2 months are long without my black and fast car. She informed Graham what she wanted and he said that he will arrange that as soon as possible. He told her that it should take one or two days to deliver her Porsche in Burbank. I have to rent a car until my Porsche will come...

In Burbank-Sarah:

The airplane just landed. It was a long flight she thought. But it was only 3 hours that had passed when the airplane took she realized that she thought again. Oh wow! i really needed that vacation. She took a taxi and headed to her hotel. She was so happy when she booked a suite and CIA decided to give her a gift like pay the reservation of the hotel for two months. When she got there she gave to the taxi driver his money and headed to the reception. She took her key from the hands of the young man who was standing and just staring her. So he find me attractive...hahahaha she laughed out loud and the keys just fell from his hand right to the floor but she got them before it hitted the floor. Crazy spy move she thought...she giggled and she headed to her room and she opened the door. When she saw her room she just said thank you CIA,one thing that i'am thankful for working with you. She went straight to the king size bed and fell asleep right away.

Chuck:

Well my dear sister when you will deliver my little niece, I just want a little niece to spoil her and play with her video games. While he was saying those stuff he rubbed his sister's belly that look like a giant baloon and for answer his little niece kicked her mother and her foot reflected. Chuck stood there and saw the miracle happen with his mouth open. He kissed the reflected foot and he stood up. His sister was smiling at him and she answered any minute chuck..on any minute...maybe tomorrow or the day after... i can't wait either i'am so excited...Devon just walked in and Ellie open her arms to hug him but before he hugged her he looked at her with a frightened face and said is it safe or i will harm the baby?.Chuck laughed because his sister everyday was living with that when she announced that she was pregnant. Ellie rolled her eyes and she pulled Devon and hugged him with all of her force. Chuck laughed and to mock his sister he said with a serious face..easy sis a few days left, what a hungry beast you are. Ellie blushed and gave him a light punch on his arm. Devon hearing what his "bro" said he laughed and then he knelled and he just started to talk to his little daughter and Ellie again rolled her eyes. She was so happy that moment and she wished that her brother will find the special one some day,he really deserved it and wished it with whole of her heart.!

Chuck has been working to the Buy More for 3 years. Bryce was the think that pushed him into the buy more carreer. He hated..not entirely hated...he couldn't just hate someone, better he disliked him with the whole of his heart. He thought back then that his life ended nothing to expect nothing to hope, his world collided when Bryce took his future away from him ,he took his girlfriend who he had loved .He was one step away to asking her to marry him,But ,Bryce only one name had destroyed his future his life and everything that came along...When he got home he started to seek a job. While his mind and his heart were broken he didn't search for something that you will have a career he thought that he was a looser nothing else and then he found Buy More he thought that i'am a looser, i deserve to work there. Fortunately he has his friends Morgan, Devon even Jeff and Lester, they were weird but loyal!suddenly he realized that he was late... Oh my! I'm late for work he shouted...Ellie heard him and just said Chuck you are their best i'am sure they won't mind if you are a little late sometimes...Ellie didn't really support the whole Buy More thing but she knew that her brother will step away from that and move on, well she hoped!

author's note: this is the end of the first chapter hoped to like it...reviews are welcome...as i said this is my first story and i need to see if you didn't like it or you want something to happen...if you want drop some ideas..thank you for taking the time to read it


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: thank you so much for your reviews...special thanks to my friend and sister who helped me with this story for keep going**_

_**I DONT OWN CHUCK!: i wish i had but i don't**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Sarah:**

As she opened her eyes she wondered where she was...She was starting to panic but then she remembered where she was and relaxed...She got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower...The Jacuzzi was perfect and she rested there for 1.30 hours. When she decided to end her shower she looked at the time...it was 8.50 am...she decided to make a short visit to the beach so she started heading there...she went 120 miles an hour and decided to speed up a bit more... 140 and then 150...she decided it was time to lower the speed but the brakes didn't follow her orders and the car was still going...oh my god she thought i 'am going to die here alone...Oh shit...what am i going to do? Think Sarah think...but nothing came to her mind...Damn i 'am going to die!Shit i 'am too young...She was terrified she decided to save her life by hitting the car through the bushes but then the car started to flip and flip and then something hit her and then everything went black!

**Chuck: **

He ended his shift because no customers no nerd herd employee needed! Then he took a call from Ellie...Chuck? She said...Yes Ellie..is something wrong...what is happening?...Ellie shouted my waters just broke...i 'am heading now with Devon to the hospital...come i need you with me...she said almost pleading...Chuck said oh my god i 'am coming sis ..Tell Devon not to panic , everything is under control...okay bye! He ended the call and started to exit the store...he took the company car and started to speed up...He decided to go from the short path where the beach was and then a left turn and the hospital is there...He was driving fast but then he saw lights of a car...Then he realised it was a flipped car...He exit the car and started running to see the person who needed help...He went there and looked down at the car ...Then he saw the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life...Blond hair with an amazing face...but she was unconscious with blood coming from the left side of her head...Chuck heard something and he noticed that the petrol had made a small lake some steps away from them...He quickly removed the girl and took her in his arm .. and started running away from the car...then after a few moments...he heard a bi G! And some metals started flying around...Chuck was on top of the girl because the force of the explosion forced him to lie on top of her so he can protect her! Then he started talking to her...Can you hear me?...Are you ok?...Oh my god...If you can hear me just make a move so i know if you are ok?...The girl opened her eyes...Chuck saw the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen in his life...but after she opened her eyes she shot them right away...Chuck again took her in his arms and headed to the car running...He started the car and speeded some more...While he was driving he kept asking her if she was ok...but the girl didn't respond!When he entered the hospital area he stopped the car and pulled her out of the back seat and took her in his arms and start running to the emergency room...When the doctors saw him they quickly rushed to help him...They checked her pulse and it was very weak and at some point her heart just stopped...Chuck froze when he heard the female doctor saying that...we are going to lose her bring the machine...they charged the machine some volts and when the volts came near to her body the pulse came back...it was weak but she is alive he thought...the doctors put some other machine so they check her pulse and then some others...When they finished the doctors wanted to speak to Chuck...They asked him if she did some moves while he was bringing her to the hospital...Chuck said that she didn't exactly move but she opened her eyes and shot them straight away...The doctors were afraid that maybe she had a brain damage...He explained the whole rescue thing and how he found her...When they asked him his name and he answered instantly Chuck Bartawski...the nurse said is Ellie's brother...she said to him your sister had one beautiful little girl and the baby was with Ellie now...He asked her where is his sister's room and headed there...

**Sarah:**

Sarah opened her eyes slowly...When she opened them she tried to understand where she was...Then with a flashback she remembered the accident...And then she remembered a voice trying to get her to move...And then one pair of two wonderful brown eyes came to her mind...but they were really worried...those pair of eyes. Sarah tried to sit on the bed but the world started to spin...then the door opened and some doctors came...They explained her that one man saved her and what happened...and they notified her that she has been sleeping for 4 days without waking up at all...Great she thought...i wasted 4 days of my vacation to sleep...The doctor said to her that her organism needed some rest...Then Sarah asked who was the kind man that saved her...she wanted to say thank you and to see that pair of brown eyes that she really liked! Then a man walked in ,shy at first and then he shot a massive smile to her when he saw that she was awake...Sarah felt some connection with that man...and then she saw his eyes...oh my god this is the man that saved me!what an amazing smile he has!Sarah...be careful you came for a vacation not some stupid romance .. Bryce was still in her head and his death really didn't quite fade away...she knew that it had been a year but she didn't find the time to grieve for her partner and boyfriend! Then the man asked the doctors how she has been doing...Then Sarah told the man that she is just fine...And then she saw the man looking down at her and smiled...basically a massive smile...She was quite stunned when she saw his smile again and she didn't say any words...Then the man said that's good...glad you're ok! really glad!

**Chuck:**

Chuck had stayed with the girl the most days that she had been sleeping. He didn't find any way to inform her relatives so he stayed. This was not the only reason. Well Sarah Walker that was her name .. Her ID gave that away...she was a beautiful girl and he just wanted so bad to protect her...He didn't exactly know the reason but he cared for her without even knowing her...He thought that was weird but then he blamed the accident...He thought that the reason he cared so much is because no one was there for her and he was responsible for her. While he was sitting there and Sarah was asleep he observed her and he just was really stunned by her amazing beauty. She had an amazing pair of eyes, an amazing face and a really amazing body. When she woke up and he entered the room and saw her awake he just smiled at her because no words could describe how he felt. He wasn't quite sure what got into him and cared so much for her. He admitted to himself that yes she is amazing and astonishingly beautiful and yes he saved her but he feels so much for her. This is the first time that happened and he didn't know how to deal with it. Omg and when she spoke to him and said that she is fine he heard bells ringing to his ears. He completely loved her voice. And for another time not knowing what to say to her he shot her with a massive smile. He saw her that she wasn't going to say any words so he told her that he was glad she is ok! He was much more than glad she was ok. He was happy and he looked forward to see and talk to her again. Chuck again slept at the hospital near her bed since an empty bed was there...

A/N: well thank you again for your nice reviews hope to see some more...i'am new at this so please i want reviews for keep going!hope to like it chapter 3 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

_A/N: SO GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 3...SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST IT BUT IT WAS THE MOST DIFFICULT TO WRITE... SO GUYS PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW...IT TAKES ONLY A FEW SECONDS AND I REALLY NEED SOME SUPPORT FROM YOU! ANW THANKS FOR MY FOLLOWERS AND THOSE WHO HAD REVIEW... SPECIAL THANKS TO FRIEND VALLYPOO WHO HELPED ME WITH MY GRAMMAR AND STUFF! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW_

_I DON'T OWN CHUCK: i wish i had but..._

**_SARAH:_**

Sarah was awake. She blinked her eyes several times and then she stared at the wall. It was 3.15 AM and she started observing her surroundings. She saw someone on the bed next to hers ... asleep...probably a patient. The patient was turned so she couldn't see his face but then the man turned and Sarah saw his face. She was surprised it was the man that saved her. He stayed with her. The connection she felt earlier in the day when she first saw him now it had begun to become bigger and bigger. He was so sweet she thought. She couldn't understand how without even knowing him ... not even his name… she was sure that he was a sweet and caring person and above all that he was handsome and a bit sexy too! His eyes were incredible. Sarah didn't find brown eyes very interesting but his eyes were like rivers, you could understand the feelings that he was feeling. Full with honesty and the first time she saw him she felt something that she had never have felt before. This scared her a bit. She was a spy...not some crazy in love teenage girl! She had to be careful with him though because she was sure of one thing. If she let him enter her life then that would change everything. Sarah was terrified now because she felt some emotions that she never felt before. Sarah was so away in her daydream that she didn't notice that the man had opened his eyes. When she looked at him and saw his eyes open she just stared into them. Oh boy! She surely adored his eyes.

Man: hello!

Sarah didn't even respond because she was so lost in his eyes.

Man: I'm so sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable with my presence (Sarah didn't say anything again). When he saw that she didn't respond he said again...So sorry again. ! I should leave!

He stood up and headed to the door and then Sarah just realised what was happening. So she got up and said really loud so she could be sure that the guy would hear her.

Sarah: Sorry. . Hi! Don't go! Please stay! By the way I'm Sarah Walker.

Man: Oh! And then he shot her another smile!

Sarah felt her knees get wicker after that big gorgeous smile he gave her. She saw it and remembered it from last time and absolutely loved it!

Man: hi! I'm so glad that you're awake. My name is Chuck Bartowski. Sarah felt something very familiar to the name but she couldn't remember what! So sorry if i disturbed you! But Finally you're awake! You know watching you sleep these days was like watching an angel fall asleep… but then I missed your lovely eyes! And hear if you were ok! I was so worried and this is crazy because i don't even know you!

Sarah blushed deeply by his words. He was a charmer without even knowing who he was. He just said the first thing that came into his mind and Sarah liked that … he was so innocent and just talked to her like he have known her for forever. He was so sweet she thought again and after a moment she said to Chuck.

Sarah: nice to meet you Chuck! Thank you for saving me! And thank you for your compliments. But I'm sure you're exaggerating. I'm sure I'm a mess right now.

Chuck: No no no i meant every word I said! You're beautiful... and he sighted! And for the saving it does nothing! It was my responsibility to save you! We are humans and we should help each other! I felt a little bit like superman ...saves a beautiful lady from the explosion and blah blah blah.

Chuck just smiled while he was saying those stuff!

Sarah: which explosion? (She was confused she was in a car accident not some explosion)

Chuck: Oh! Sure you don't remember! Sorry! Well when i saw the flipped car i ran towards you and when i saw the small lake of petrol i got you out from it and started running and then i heard a big BAM! And that was it!

Sarah was shocked that a trained spy who could kick any bodies butt like herself couldn't even save herself. Chuck saved her life without even knowing her and also he felt the need to stay with her because she was his responsibility!

_**Chuck:**_

Chuck was sitting on the couch holding his 3 weeks old niece. He loved babysitting her. She was the quietest baby he had ever known. Devon and Ellie had a rough time picking her name. But they got the write one Chuck thought. Lisa...what a beautiful name he thought. So baby Lisa just fell asleep on his arm and while he was watching her angelic face another angelic face popped into his head. Sarah...oh! Sarah, she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Piercing blue eyes, platonic blonde hair, an amazing body but all this didn't even matter because she has a really amazing personality. She is beautiful inside as well as outside. He was so attracted to her and he stayed the most of the nights with her in the hospital. They had talked and laughed and he told her his family story...He told her about Ellie, Devon and baby Lisa but she never opened up in a personal way. She had never told him about her family or about her past. He thought that some terrible things must of happened in her past so he didn't push it any feather. He knew when he would cross the lines and stopped asking her questions. He remembered their first actual (a little embarrassing) talk. When he found her looking at him so lost and when he finally did talk to her she never said anything back he suggested that it would be better if he would leave, but then she opened her lovely mouth and told him to stay and she introduced herself. And by that time, the time that he had passed with her was incredible. So he was thinking because tomorrow Sarah will get out of hospital if he should ask her to stay with him...basically because he was so worried about her and he was living with his sister who happened to be a doctor on vacation (now they call it motherhood rest) and he knew that Sarah was on vacation so no one live with her and Chuck wanted her to be around... so he could check if she was always ok or safe! So he would suggest it tonight when he will visit her and stay with her! He was so excited about telling her what he thought and he hoped with the whole of his heart to be hearing yes because Chuck was starting to fall for her if he hadn't already fell for her!

A/N: HOPE TO LIKE IT! SO SARAH WILL ACCEPT CHUCK'S INVITATION OR SHE WOULD BE HER COLD HEART SPY? SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? CHAPTER 4 WILL ANSWER THAT QUESTION BUT IF YOU HAD SOME IDEAS PLEASE BE FREE TO PM ME OR SOMETHING...THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ IT!


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**A/N: SORRY GUYS FOR THE DELAY...SO I WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUS SMALL CHAPTER BUT IS THE HALF...THE WORK HAS DRIVEN ME CRAZY AND I DIDN'T HAD **__**THE TIME TO POST IT...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...IT ONLY TAKES A FEW SECONDS AND I REALLY NEED YOUR SUPPORT...SO THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO ALERTED, FAVORITE AND REVIEW THIS STORY...ALSO THANK'S THE ONES WHO HAVE READ MY STORY BUT I WISH THAT THEY LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

_**I DON'T OWN CHUCK...if i had it will probably have like 10 seasons and more!**_

**At the hospital:**

Sarah:

Sarah looked for the fifth time at the watch. It was 7:28 PM. In two minutes Chuck would supposed to come. She really enjoyed her time with him… and the feeling when she first saw him and thought about him, were all real! He was honest, caring and kind! He was so perfect and deserved so much more. He told her that he worked for the Buy More and all the crazy people there. He also told her about his best friend Morgan. He was such a good friend. He saved his friend more than 1000 times from embarrassing situations. She could see that he loved his weird friend and actually he would do anything for him! Actually he considered his friend to be a member of his family. Speaking of family he also told her about his sister, his brother in law and their new born baby girl. He told her that when he found her he was heading for the hospital for the birth of his niece but then he met her and he wouldn't change it for the world.. he said! He was such a good guy loving his family like it was the most important thing in his whole life and caring for her is such a sweet thing to do for a total stranger she thought. Sarah was daydreaming and didn't quite see Chuck coming in. When she saw him waving his hands in front of her and saying "hello? Earth to Sarah?"...she thought i have to quite daydreaming, I'm a spy for God sakes! " Yes sorry Chuck I was quite lost in my thoughts here. " "I could see that" he said. "So how are you feeling today Sarah?"... " Um, you know fine...I'm feeling much better from yesterday"...she thought I feel great since you are here now but her spy self didn't let those words to slip from her mouth..."well my dear Sarah, since you're feeling better...I wanted to ask you something, quite important". Sarah froze she thought that he found out about her being a spy...She put her most innocent face and said " Let's hear about it"."Um...so you know that i care about you and since you are all alone here in Burbank...um do you want to live with me so i can be sure that you are ok?" Sarah didn't expect that. She stared into his eyes and when she understood the meaning of his question a wave of relief touched her. But when she thought that actually he told her to stay with him, without actually knowing her … well then the feeling she had f when he was around her became even bigger and her eyes teared a little. Chuck saw the tears in her eyes and immediately went next to her and asked her if she was okay! Because he wasn't sure if he had said anything bad! Sarah told him that it's nothing that she was flattered by what he had asked her. But also she told him that she couldn't accept that. She immediately saw the pain in his eyes and the discomfort too. "Oh" Chuck only said. "Well Sarah don't take it the wrong way but you know i still live with my sister and you know she is a doctor and she is staying with little Lisa...my wonderful little niece...and if you could stay only for the first day just so we can check up on you...please and you know that my sister is so eager to meet you...". " Well if you put it that way..I will consider my options...so cold lonely hotel room or the casa Bartowski...is that right?. So Chuck I will accept your proposition but only for one day and just so you know when i will eventually go to my hotel room we can still see each other ...because you know you have been my kind and i must thank you" Sarah's mind was screaming at her for accepting his nice offer...She shouldn't let him in...Because if she did then it would be so much harder when she will leave in about 1 month and 25 days. Sarah thought that she could do it. Being a spy is much, much harder than leaving from Burbank and Chuck. But you know she needs a friend. Back in her mind the word friend just made her laugh. When chuck heard that she accepted his offer his was so excited and happy that a huge grin appeared on his face. Oh boy she loved his smile. "Well Sarah I'm so happy that you agreed to my offer and yes we will see each other every day because you know as ridiculous as it sounds I really like you and care about you."

The rest of the evening passed nicely and when they finally fell asleep, they both thought that something great will come out from that friendship.

**A/N: HOPE TO LIKE IT! PLEASE GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**A/N: So guys I'am really sorry for the delay...well i have a job and I didn't have the time to complete it. Now thought it is complete and I hope you to like it. Thank you for your kind reviews and I hope to see some more.**

**What do you think about this chapter? Let me know please!**

Sarah:

It is morning. Finally the day i would get out from the hospital Sarah thought. Oh how sweet was Chuck asking her if she wanted to stay with him just for a little while. But the more Sarah thought about it she couldn't accept the offer that Chuck made her, even for only one day. Her spy self didn't exactly allow her to just accept. Her mind couldn't figure out what was the right thing to do. Finally she came to one decision, she wouldn't accept Chuck's offer. But Sarah felt things that she hadn't felt for a long long time. She was feeling ashamed to stay with Chuck. She didn't want Chuck to get to know her better. Hmmmm i must cleared my thoughts. In any minute now Chuck will appear and she didn't want him to find her daydreaming again.

Chuck:

Chuck got a day-off from the BuyMore today. He was so excited and really nervous. He woke up at 6 PM. He helped his sister clean up a little because after the birth of Lisa she didn't clean up much. Ellie was so excited. She told him "Yey at last i get to meet the girl who got your mind and heart away." "Sis please what are you talking about? We are just very good friends" Chuck said, defending himself. "Oh please Chuck i practically raise you and you know i know you like I am your mother...so stop saying crap and tell me that you are just friends. I've seen your face when you talk about her. It lit up and it is quite amusing how you rumple saying how beautiful she is" Ellie said. "Um you know she is beautiful but you know we are just friends. Nothing more. So please don't tell her anything like that and make her feel uncomfortable. Okay? Can you do that?" Chuck asked with plead in his eyes, because he knew what Ellie's interrogates where… like she was born to do it and that scared him. " Okay little brother i won't say a thing. Thank you for helping thought with the cleaning and just after a second a baby was crying loud enough to make Ellie say " Well Chuck sorry but duty calls...please clean your room well we have a guest tonight" she said while closing one of her eyes and smiling. "Thank you. Go feed your baby now. I already have a headache from her loud screaming" he said smiling lovingly to his sister. Omg in one hour i have to clean this room and get ready and go get Sarah from the hospital.

ELLIE:

Ellie was finally seeing her brother smile a lot these 3 past weeks. She asked him from the first day of the birth of Lisa what was going on. Chuck said nothing to worry just rest please it was a big day for you i will explain later. But as Ellie being herself she said "Spill it. What is going on Chuck? Why were you so late . I called you like 3 hours ago and you seem a little off. Tell me Chuck...I'm your sister for God's name. "Okay sis i will tell you" and then Chuck told her all about Sarah and how he found her on the way coming here. Ellie was really proud of her little brother she knew that her brother was a good man and he would help anyone but saving this woman's life was beyond his comfort zone. He wasn't the kind of guy who will jump from a building or defuse bomb or saving people from exploding stuff. He wasn't that guy but he surely was brave enough to save that woman...Sarah was her name...he must of seen something really special on her. Because she was aware that he stayed the most nights at the hospital with her. Chuck told her that they became really good friends and he always says that she is so beautiful on the inside and on the outside of course. She never met her but when she told him that she wanted to meet her a fantastic idea came to his mind...he thought that it will be good if he could always check up on her and he told her that he was about to tell her to move in with him just for a few days. She saw his happy smile, his eyes glowing and the excitement showing from his whole body. How can you believe him saying that they were only good friends. "Oh my God" Ellie said when she realised that her brother was falling in love and this time really bad.

_**At the hospital:**_

Chuck:

Chuck walked in the hospital. He was excited, nervous, happy all mixed together. He went straight to Sarah's room. When he walked in he saw her wearing casual clothes. Blue top and jeans. Her hair was up and she just looked gorgeous. He understood that he was staring but what the hell? She's beautiful! She kept looking into his eyes. It was like watching what felt forever. She finally broke the silence saying " Hey earth to Chuck?" and then Chuck said " Oh using my lines dear Sarah ?..Sarah you absolutely look stunning. The blue top just lights up your eyes. It's really nice and your jeans and your hair" Chuck kept mumbling about her beauty and she couldn't do anything but giggle and blush. She said " Thank you Chuck. That's very sweet of you" and then Chuck said with a mocking face " Golly gee thanks Sarah I'm feeling like a 8 year old". So Sarah I have prepared my room for you to stay in...I would sleep on the couch of course and you know my sister is dying to meet you...so let's do this" Sarah was looking at him nervous at first but then she turned really serious and said to Chuck

Sarah:

"Chuck I'm really sorry but i decided to not accept your offer. I will stay at my hotel room and you can call whenever you want. She finally looked straight into his eyes and she saw sadness overcoming him then uncomfortable feelings and she couldn't bear to watch him like that but she didn't say anything else because if she opened her mouth it would completely agree to stay with Chuck. Then when she saw him she saw determination in his eyes. Oh my God what will he ask me now to do? She thought. "Okay Sarah if that is your choice I will accept it. But under one condition first." "Tell me Chuck" Sarah said ."So I will stay with you at your hotel and I'm not taking a no for an **aAnswer** Okay Sarah?

**A/N: So this is it...reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**_A/N: HEY GUYS! SO HOW ARE YOU? SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY...BUT I HAVE EXCUSES ...AT WORK THEY DIDN'T GAVE ME A OFF FOR ALMOST 2 MONTHS SO THE FIRST DAY I GOT OFF I WROTE IT...THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE FOLLOWERS AND THE ONE WHO GAVE ME REVIEW...SO HOPE TO ENJOY!_**

**_I KNOW IS A BIT SMALL BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FAR MORE BIG...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_**

**_AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN CHUCK_**

_**Chuck:**_

Chuck opened his eyes and wondered where he was. His back was killing him. Then slowly slowly he remembered where he was. On the couch of Sarah's hotel room and finally the events of the previous day came to him. A smile, well a goofy smile spread on his face when he saw Sarah sleeping on the bed. Her arms and legs were spread wide open and her face was buried in the pillows. He smiled and tried not to make any sound, he got up and then headed to the smallest kitchen he ever saw...with a tiny fridge but fool of food. He made a nice breakfast for Sarah and left a red rose beside the plate. He also left a note that he must go to work and he will be back at 5.00 o' clock.

_**Sarah:**_

Sarah woke up and stretched her hands and legs and yawned loudly. Then she immediately turned her face to see Chuck but she didn't see him. Then she called his name but no one answered. Sarah was really disappointed and hurt that Chuck left without saying a word then a tiny tear escaped from her eye. She wiped it off quickly from her face and she couldn't believe that the best spy of the CIA cried for Chuck, a nerd who was working at the Buy More. But then she felt embarrassed that she thought about Chuck this way. Then she remembered that when she was living with Bryce, she used to fart in her sleep. Omg! She thought did I do that and Chuck heard it and left me? Shit what am I thinking...I'm so hooked with him I can't even bear the thought that he left me!

"Okay Sarah calm down" she said to herself!

She headed to the kitchen and well she found a plate with pancakes with a rose and a note. The biggest smile she ever had appeared to her face and pure happiness made her heart pound louder and quicker and that moment she finally understand that Chuck and her will have a relationship soon enough. It was a matter of time. It was the first time she ever felt this way and now that she was out of the C.I.A ,( not completely out but just for a little time) with no complications she might consider to pursue a relationship with the sweetest guy with the most honest eyes and with the charm he doesn't even know he has. She started to make a plan for tonight and that night she might consider doing things she never did with friends.

_**Chuck:**_

Chuck was watching the clock for the past 2 hours.

"In about 30 minutes I will go back to Sarah" he said to himself. But then Morgan heard him and demanded explanations.

"You have a lady friend and you haven't said a word?. That is just cruel you know. I'm your best friend and I demand explanations right now." Morgan said with anger in his voice but excitement too.

"She is just a friend Morgan. Nothing else." Chuck said with pain in his voice.

Okaaay. I don't believe you but you never told me about a lady friend who her name is Sarah. When did you meet her? How long do you know her? Is she hot or that's the reason she is not your girlfriend? Morgan asked.

"Oah wait a minute Morgan. Omg you are completely out of control my little bearded friend. You are friends with Jeff and Lester now right? That's why." Chuck said

Chuck then explained to his curious friend what happened and how he met Sarah.

"Wait a minute Chuck. Did you just say that YOU saved a beautiful woman from an explosion and you never told me about her? YOU saved her. Shit Chuck you're brave? Bravo my friend you are her Superhero .I didn't know that you actually could save a girl. And now you are living with her for just a few days? Okay my friend I think you are in love and don't try to deny it. Well I know you for too long so you can't say that I'm wrong."

and with that Morgan left with a proud walk. Actually it made Chuck laugh. His walking was hilarious.

Chuck saw his watch and it was 5 o'clock.

"Okay time to go" Chuck said to himself.

Chuck opened the door of Sarah's hotel room. He asked at the reception to give him one key just in case. When he opened the door his mouth opened and just stared at the vision that was standing in front of him.

_**A/N: HOPE TO LIKE IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON...LITTLE OF A CLIFFHANGER ISN'T IT? SO TAKE CARE AND LEAVE A REVIEW! **_


End file.
